The Day You Saved Me
by Ms.Hestia
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia have a little trouble while sailing, but someone is there to save them... all pairings..first fanfic.. please take it easy...rated m for l8r chapters
1. I Owe You The World

Ok… this is my first fanfic….. im not that good of a writer so please take it easy on me…

I don't own Percy Jackson but damn I wish I did

* * *

APOV

It all happened that one night…. I mean, you would think that the daughter of Athena would be smart enough to not go sailing during storm season. But I HAD to see the Sydney Opera House in Australia. See now the only problem was that I was all the way in New York. But I had just been DYING to see it. It had the most beautiful design ever. Ugh here I go again… so anyway back to the story.

Like I said I had decided to sail to Australia. My dad had warned me to be careful and so had my mom. I should have guessed that when your mom, a.k.a Athena, warns you to be careful that you should listen. But I decided to go. So I took my boat, which had the delta sign on it and set off. I travelled for just a couple of days before the first storm hit. The wind blew the water everywhere, I got soaked and my friend Thalia did too. We couldn't even see each other.

"ANNABETH?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Thalia shouted above the roar of the water.

"I'M BEHIND YOU!! TURN AROUND" I shouted back even though I was right behind her.

But after that big storm, it was pretty ok. We stopped in random countries for food and stuff. It was like a road trip. Except, it ….was…. on….water. If that makes any sense….ugh. When we got back on the boat from stopping over in Madagascar, we started having problems again. First, we lost our way and had to retract. Then, another storm hit us. We crashed into some jagged rocks that jutted out of the ocean.

"THALIA!!!!!!" I screamed as I hit the water. I went down…..HARD. I couldn't see a thing… I don't even remember breathing. But I do remember a shadow coming towards me then BLACK.

I don't know how i resurfaced or even how i got to shore but all I know is that whatever, or whoever, that shadow was saved my life. I owed them the world for what they did.

PPOV

I was swimming in that storm. I don't know why i like swimming in storms, i guess i just like the you would think that as the son of Posiedon, I would know NOT to swim during a storm.... anyway, thats when it happened. I saw that boat crash, I heard their screams as the realized what was happening, i saw one of them dive into the water, while the other one, the blond one, just kinda flew out of the boat.... i swam as fast as i could to the blond one. partly cause she looked like she was passed out and partly because the other one looked like she could fend for herself pretty well.

As i saw blondie going down under into the water i panicked, I dove.... i mean... i really DOVE down to get her. Her eyes kinda fluttered for a moment and then she was still. I could here my dad's voice in my head telling me _don't to do it_, but i just replied that _it would be wrong if i didnt_. i grabbed blondie around the waist and swam to shore, I felt a current pushing against me. _Thanks Dad_, I thought.

I reached shore about ten minutes before i should have. i gently put blondie down and saw the other one who had black hair semi passed out not to far from us. i looked down on blondie to check if she was breathing... she wasn't. I did CPR and felt a pulse. I could tell that she was going to be ok. I stood to go but then I realized that her friend or whatever was right next to me.

"Thanks for saving her" she whispered.

" Your welcome" I whispered back and dove back to the now calm, almost happy ocean.

_I'm proud son_, my dad thought

_thanks dad...for everything_, i thought to him

* * *

Like I said please take it easy…… reviews make my day a whole lot better…… :-D


	2. If You Just Realize

**Like I said please take it easy…… reviews make my day a whole lot better…… :-D**

**I was listening to random crap while writing this and I think I should REALLY stop doing that lol…. **

**Shout out to : aangismyhomie, she is my wifey!!!!**

**My Wish…..**

* * *

**APOV**

**I woke up in a hospital bed…. I didn't know why though….. I look around and see Thalia crammed into a chair sleeping. I tried to say her name but it came out as a grunt…. But even with that she woke up…**

"**Oh Thank the gods!!! Annabeth, your alive!!!! I… I thought that I lost you…" she sniffed with relief and sadness.**

"**mhkjdfulhrnaf…..skdfuenfae…" I grunted helplessly and in pain. That hurt…. I mean, that hurt BADLY.**

" **Take it easy…. You need your rest. I'll go get the nurse." and with that, she left. I took that time to take in my surroundings. I couldn't really move my face, or my jaw for that matter. I heard the door open, I looked and saw not only the nurse and Thali, but ….. My parents…. Were … here…. Together…. I mean its not that big of a deal, but when your mom is the goddess Athena, then yea….it kinda is…..**

**The nurse came in and did her thing… you know… looking at your charts, fixing your IV's and stuff…. She did unwrap my jaw which did help in a way. But my eyes were glued to the medium height blond, blue-grey eyed goddess who was in human form. When the nurse left the room, my dad rushed to my side at once.**

"**ANNABETH CHASE!!! I SWEAR… IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN…. YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!!!" he said sincerely with the face to match too. "got it?"**

"**Yea dad… I got it…. I love you too." I said, still some pain… just not as much. I did enjoy the smile that came across his face as he leaned down to hug me. **

"**Yea Mr. Chase, she got me scared too." Thalia said as she shook her head and smiled. With that, as if on cue, I felt the hospital bed shift because of someone's weight. I turned my head to see myself looking into the eyes of Athena. I immediately shifted my gaze, so that I didn't seem disrespectful.**

"**Are you ok, my darling child?" she lightly touched my face and hair as she spoke with a voice that was purely heavenly. **

"**Yea, mom. I'm fine… just a little scratched up. Guess, I should have listened to you huh? " I laughed a little, my mistake. I mean come on…. You would think that the daughter of the goddess of wisdom would be smart enough to not go sailing during storm season. But whatever….**

"**Quite…. I just didn't fathom that it would have gotten this far." Her voice oozed of regret. As she looked into my eyes, I could see that miniscule tears had started to form.**

" **what did you not think could have gotten this far?" **

"**nothing dear" **

" **no disrespect mother, but I do think that I deserve to know what is going on since it involved my life." I sternly stated. **

"**If you must" she sighed as she stroked my hand, " for the past few weekes, me and Posiedon, the sea god, have not been on good terms. And he threatened to hurt any child of mine that was on his 'turf' as you kids say." **

" **so your telling me… that the sea god, Posiedon, was trying to get back at you…. By almost taking my life!!!!" I screamed as I shot up in bed.**

"**Sweetheart, you just need to calm down!!"**

"**HOW THE HELL AM I TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE GOD OF THE SEA IS TRYING TO END MY LIFE….."**

"**Annabeth, just chill ok… you just need rest" Thalia thankfully intervened.**

"**Yea I do…. Ill talk to you guys later."I bitterfully stated before turning to face the wall.**

"**Ok… bye honey." My parents said. **

**As I heard the door close, I covered my self with the covers. But as I got covered with darkness… I also got covered with the anger and frustration. But most importantly the fear. I just felt that by some miraculous way… I had gotten saved…. And I intended to make sure I stayed that way : alive. **

* * *

**What do you guys think…. It took a while to do this one…. Mainly because of exams and MAJOR writer's block… ill try and keep up on these… I promise *sigh* **

**I luv u guys…. :-D**


	3. Pieces Of The Puzzle

Ok im back….. And I just want to say something real fast; those of u who are saying stuff about the story and editing it to ur own minds…please stop…. Thanks…

I love u guys like a monkey loves bananas :-D

* * *

PPOV

I dove back into the now calm water. I had multiple questions to ask my dad…thank the heavens that I didn't share an empathy link with him like I did with Grover. That would be BAD!!

As I was swimming I couldn't help but think about why innocent people were getting thrown out their boats. I decided the only way to ge answers would be from the source of the problem: my father.

As I arrived at my dad's palace, I had my thoughts straight and my questions clear. I knew what I wanted to say and how to say it so I didn't get…oh I don't know… KILLED!!!! When I walked into his office, a.k.a throne room, he was busy looking at a bunch of screens. On the screens, the oceans that he controlled.

"Persius, how are you?" he stated without turning around.

"Um… Hey Dad, pretty good…. Um, I wanted to talk to you about something…" I muttered incoherently.

"Sure shoot" He finally turned around. I took in what he was wearing. He was in the form of a thirty something year old on vacation. He had the scruffy beard and the Hawaiian shirt.

Clearing my throat, I started.

"I wanted to talk to you about the boat crash that happened just a couple minutes ago. Im not trying to come across rude or anything, I just wanted to know cause those were innocent people who got hurt."

"Son, I understand your wonder and I think you deserve to know. That girl was a daughter of Athena.."

"you mean… the goddess of wisdom!!" I said with shock.

"yes, and at the moment her and myself arent really on good standards" he shook his head, "more like I want her on a stick and she wants my head on a golden plate with tomatoes" He stated chuckling.

"Um…..ok then. So what you are telling me is that this feud between you two has something to do with her daughter…."

"no it doesn't. you know me… when I get angry I tend to take it out on the ocean…..it just happened that the daughter of Athena would be 'wise' enough to go on the same ocean at the exact time of the storm." he stated rather sarcastically.

"Dad……"

"Fine…I wanted revenge so I took it out on her daughter because she was on my turf" he pouted. I was kinda shocked because here is my father, the sea god, acting like an overgrown preteen.

"Dad" I spook with caution, "what you did was wrong…plus I had to go out and save that innocent girl. But that's beside the point, the point is that you have to squash this feud. What is it about anyway?"

" well…you see…. We were taking picture up on Olympus and Athena wanted to plan everything even though it was my job… and yea words were exchanged….well, more like I called her a self centered bitch and she called me an egotistical dickeater after she slapped the shit out of my face and I punched her in the gut" he said with his HIGHLY reddened face.

"WOW!!! Well either way just please squash it because when she starts coming after me its not going to be good" I grimaced with the pain that would be brought if that ever happened.

"ok son… I promise ill try."

"Thanks Dad, well I gotta go, mom is waiting for me."

"Tell Sally and Paul I said hello."

"Will do Dad, will do." I left. I swam as fast as I could (which is pretty fast, if I must say so myself) to the Hudson River, got out and ran home.

When I got home, I told Mom and Paul that Dad said hi and went to go take a shower. While I was in the shower, I couldn't help but think about that girl. I kept wondering if she was okay, if she made it. I came to one conclusion: I had to see her… if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

ok i dont know where the funny came from in the middle but i was goin wit the flow....lol....

I wanna send a shout out to my new favorite person: sweetamiyugigirl...... she is so sweet even though ive known her for a week...haha

love you guys.... please review.... MWAH!!!!


	4. Confusion

Ok guys thanks for all the alerts and stuff…. It made my weekend so much better… I love you guys *sniff*… I actually started working on this one early just for you guys.

I do not own PJ but oh crap if I did…… *smirk*

* * *

APOV

I was released from the hospital the next day. I still wouldn't talk to anyone about what was said in the room. This was my mission and mine alone.

"Annabeth, are you still there?" Thalia waved her purple colored nails in front of my face. I was shopping with her at the Marshall's downtown.

"Yea…yea…I'm here just thinking about life…you know and how priceless it is." I replied half-heartedly.

"uh huh… sure… so as I was saying…. " her blue eyes got really wide as she focused on the window that was behind me head.

"What are you staring at?" I said as I turned. There stood the most gorgeous guy ive ever seen. He looked around 16, my age. He was tall, with jet black hair and the sexiest sea-green eyes around. I caught myself just full out ogling his biceps and…just everything. He was perfect. He looked straight at me and smiled somewhat… sorrowfully. I wondered _why was this hot guy looking at me like he knows me?_

"Oooooh baby" I said. I spun around and looked at Thalia. "Who is that guy? Do you know him? "

"ummmm….. not really" Thalia muttered.

I could feel a presence behind me and as I turned around…..There he was sexy and shit…like what the fuck!!! Who is allowed to be that sexy!!!!

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson" He had the voice of velvet. It made my body shiver at the sound of it.

"Umm... I'm….I'm Annabeth" I sounded like ails on a chalkboard compared to him.

"I'm Thalia" she offered with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Hey…well, um, Annabeth right? .... Yea I just um saw you through the….glass… I mean window… and wanted to um... tell you that …. "He was as red as a beet. _So cute_, I thought. "You're really hot"

Then he did something that I would have never expected: he walked away. Yea… I know, weird!! But he just said what he had to say, smiled and…..walked away. I just stood there like an idiot, mouth gapping and shit. SO FUCKING EMBARASSING!!!!

"Thalia…. What just happened? I asked as I stared after Percy.

"I think we need to talk with your mom before anything" she walked away.

ͼͽͼͽ

PPOV

I saw her. She is alive and ok. She looks….. hot. Like smoking, smoldering sexiness. UGH, this had to stop. The last time I felt like this it ended badly.

As soon as I walked out of the Marshall's, I ran into my cousin Nico.

"Hey Percy, whats up? He asked.

"Nico! Nothing much,just ….you know thinking about some stuff"

"Are you STILL hung up over that bitch Rachel?" he question annoyed.

"well, I guess. I don't know. I mean, I just saw this really hot girl and just walked up to her, said 'your hot', and walked away"

"Is that a problem? " nico was confused.

"No, its just that she is a daughter of Athena so….. you know what that means…. If anything went bad, my ass was on a stick."

"oooooooooooo" Nico nodded with understanding. "gotcha…. But don't let that put you down, just go for it and bring the shit!"

I nodded and kept walking, realizing that he was right. I couldn't dwell on what happened with Rachel, I just needed to move….. and bring the shit, I guess. I looked over at my cousin who was walking beside me…. When did he get so smart? I shook the confusion out of my head.

"OOMPH!!!" I bumped into someone "I am so sorry" I said as I bent down to pick up the person's stuff without looking at them. After I finished picking up their stuff, I slowly stood up and looked at them in the eyes.

"Um thanks Percy… guess you don't remember me huh?"

OH SHIT… THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!!!

"Hi….Rachel"  


* * *

Im so grateful for all of u guys :-D I LOVE Marshall's!!!!! but I don't like RachelXPercy so sorry :-/

LOVE U GUYS!!! (and marshall's) _ __


	5. Moment of Truth

Hey guys...... sorry for the delay....thanks for all the love.

I don't own Percy Jackson...but I still want to have his sexy babies :-P

* * *

PPOV

I stared with my mouth WIDE open and didn't say a thing. Just stared. At Rachel.

"Well….. This is…. Awkward." Nico broke the silence first.

"Hi Nico"

"Hi Bitch…how are the corners?" Nico smirked.

"I see you still havent changed huh pipsqueak?"

"You know it, cunt ass hoe."

Rachel shook her head and I watched as her luscious reddish-brown hair flew around her. It sparkled and glistened in the sun.

"Well Perc, you look good… really good." she appraised me with her eyes.

"Can you please stop eye-fucking my cousin please?" Nico said.

" Uh th….thanks Rachel" I finally managed to get out, while at the same time ignoring Nico.

"No prob…. So um…. We never got to talk about what happened between us." she looked down, suddenly fascinated with the dirt on her shoes.

" Yea…. I guess that we never did"

"Yea… so do you wanna chill someday…maybe at the Starbucks across the street from here or something? Maybe grab some coffee?"

"uh….. Um… sure"

"Ok….. Great … so is an tomorrow at this time good?" she looked relieved.

"Yea…that's great.. I'll meet you there" I offered the fakest smile in the history of fake smile.

She smiled and her green eyes sparkled with happiness. Then she hugged me. No correction… she squeezed the fucking life out of me. And walked away. Like…what the fuck?

"So um what about this other chick you just met? Whats gonna happen with her?" Nico pushed " you know…. Now that your meeting with the bitch and all?"

"I don't know dude…. I just don't know anymore"

* * *

APOV

We left Marshall's, dropped the stuff off at my house, and headed to Olympus. The whole time I tried to ask Thalia what was going on…but she refused to say anything until we got to my mom.

As soon as we stepped out of the elevator and walked to the thrones, we saw her. She was sitting with a dictionary in her hand. She turned when she saw us approaching.

"Annabeth, Thalia… what are you two doing up here?" She looked so confused.

"Well…. We have something to tell you" Thalia started.

And we… meaning Thalia… told her everything, which wasn't a lot. She basically told her how we ran into Percy at Marshall's. Yea…. Big deal…. Way to go Thalia….psht… dragging me ALLLLL the way up to Olympus to talk about a hot dude….ugh.

"Is that all?" Athena was confused. And when she is confused that is when you know that something is fucked up.

"Well… I thought that you should know what your precious daughter was doing….. That boy is a mortal….. This could all end up badly…."

"I think that I can handle myself thank you very much" I glared at Thalia with all of my might, " sorry for disturbing you mother…. We will be going now"

As soon as we got out of the Empire State Building, I attacked her.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THALIA?!?!? DO YOU THINK THAT I AM SO FUCKING INCOMPETENT AND STUPID THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A FUCKING GUY THAT YOU HAVE TO GO AND TALK TO MY FUCKING MOM!!!!!!!" I was PISSED…. Like 'volcano blowing up in your ass' pissed. She just belittled me. " I DONT FUCKING APPRECIATE THAT SHIT THALIA!!! I REALLY DON'T!!!"

"I'M SORRY!!!! SORRY FOR TRYING TO PROTECT YOUR ASS SO THAT HE DOESNT FUCK WITH YOU!!! BUT HEY WHAT THE FUCK DO I KNOW HUH?!?! I DONT KNOW SHIT!!!!!" she toke a HUGE breath and exhaled it. Then she finally replied with a calm tone: "I always thought that you were one of those naïve girls who could get hurt….I ….I was trying to protect you ok?" I was shocked….Thalia NEVER spoke her feelings….

"oh…well thanks…but still I can fend for myself.. Plus I have you around me all the time, so no one would DARE mess with us" I joked. We were all smiles for the rest of the day. We joked and talked for the walk.

We turned the corner to head back to my place when we heard the sound of a hellhound not far away. We ran towards the sound, it was coming from Central Park. As soon as we reached Central, I pulled out my dagger and Thalia pulled out her Hunter Bow. We ran towards the hellhound. There were mortals running in the opposite direction of where we were going. I dont really know what they saw in the Mist...but whatever they saw..... it was Not that pleasant. When we reached the hound, the whole area was deserted. We reached there right in time too. Just to see no other than Percy, same guy that I met at Marshall's, stab the hellhound in its thigh with a giant bronze sword and then get thrown across the park into the lake.

What i was not expecting was for Percy to 'magically' throw water onto the hellhound and tie him up in it.

* * *

ok guys... thanks for the patience..... LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!


	6. Intermission and Apology

Ok guys sorry for the delays....i was on spring break and didnt have any access to my computer at all. But I promise you that I will have another chapter posted up by this saturday. Oh and to all of you who 'hate' on this: FUCK YOU. im not doing this for any of u im doing this cause i want to..... so like i said dont let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya...... ill be back during this week to put up another chapter....

Love you guys... like Percy loves Annabeth,

Ms. Laura Black 3 ^_^


	7. Finally Pt 1

Hey guys….I'm back…. I just want to say thank you to all of the SUPPORTIVE PEOPLE out there who don't hate.

This may not b e my best chapter but I'm working on it

I don't own PJO

* * *

PPOV

"AW SHIT!!!!!" I said as I got of the fucking ground that the hellhound had just thrown me.

" your ok…. Walk it off" Nico said unsympathetically.

"FUCK YOU MAN!!!!! I DIDN'T SEE YOU GET THROWN BY A HELLHOUND JUST NOW DID I?!?!" I said…. Ok ok…. I more like yelled this.

"Nope…now that I am here… are you just going to sit here and bitch or are you going to stop being a bitch, man up and help me beat this thing?" He started stalking towards the hellhound without an answer.

I ran after him and started attacking the hellhound once again. Little to late did I realize that as soon as I got my blade tip close enough to kill it, it poofed into dust. I coughed a fuck load. I looked through the smoke and saw 2 shadows. I got riptide ready just in case. That's when it. Her hair. It was the perfect shade of blonde that I had meet just a couple minutes ago.

"Thalia, where are you? Her voice rang out like a bell in my mind.

I tried to escape as fast as I could but by the time I made it a foot or so away…. The smoke started clearing up.

"I'm right here Annabeth. Did you find Percy?"

"No but I think he split when this hellhound dissolved." She just happened to look right through the dust and ya know…. At me. I'm so fucking screwed right now, I thought. "Uhhh Hi Percy…." she looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yea uh hi" I awkwardly looked around and saw that Thalia and Nico were looking at us like we were in a movie or something. " Yea I think that we should talk." I looked and her. She nodded.

We left Nico and Thalia and walked onto the bridge. When we stopped, we just stood there looking at the water for a couple of minutes. I decided to start the awkward conversation that was about to start.

"So…I'm guessing that you saw that."

"Ha ha ha ….'saw' is an understatement but yea" She made a cute little smirk as she glanced at me then back at the water.

" Yea sorry you had to find our like this. But yea, I guess you should hear it from me and not anyone else…. I'm ummm the … son of Poseidon." I stared at her through my peripheral just to check her reaction. She had a blank look on her face.

" Wow…. But I think I realized that when you body slammed the water into that hellhound" she looked at me and laughed. I joined in. It felt good to laugh with someone, with her.

" So no more awkwardness? Can we just start over then?" I offered.

"After I tell you something. I'm the daughter of Athena… you know the woman who HATES your father." she hinted in a sad tone.

" Yea I know… but I don't care… I like you and if your mom has a problem with it then we can discuss it together. With Her. And My Dad" I took a hold of her hand, looked her straight in the eyes, and nodded. She searched to see if I was lying but I wasn't and she knew that. She eventually nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair smells so good. _get a hold of yourself Percy._ i couldn't control my nose. I just had to. I put my nose in her hair and sniffed. I heard giggling from her as i did so. I wrapped my hand around her waist and headed down the bridge.

We walked back to Nico and Thalia and they were chatting it up like good old friends. As confused as I was I decided not to let it phase me cause I had my girl on my arm and I was happy as I could ever be. she fit perfectly in with my body....like she was made especially for me. No one could ruin this moment…not even Rachel with her confusing self.

And definitely not Athena…. Even though she might want to kill me. But as long as I have Annabeth under my arm…. I'm just fine.

* * *

Ok im sorry that it kinda sucks but like I said im working on it…..the next one is coming on down…..lol….. Love u guys


	8. Finally Pt 2

Hey guys thanks again for everything. This story is like my little bay I love it and you guys.

Song of the moment: My Heart- Paramore

* * *

APOV

This feels good. Right. I don't know what about it… but it just feels right. Like we were made for each other. After Thalia and Nico ran off, we decided to just stay in the park and talk. He is so sweet. He notices things before I even do. Like when I was getting cold. He basically threw me into his arms. He smells so good. Like ocean water and fresh rain. I guess that's a bonus of being the son of Posiedon.

We stayed at the park for a while but then he decided that it was late and walked me home. We took the long way and talked and chatted. He bought me coffee. It was fun. I don't think I have ever smiled that much ever since….. never mind no need to bring up the past.

"ANNABETH!!! WAKE UP!!! HELLO?!?!?!"

"Huh? Oh hey Thals whats up?"

"Besides the fact that you zoned out for ten minutes straight, nothing. What's up with you?"

"I'm just happy is that all" fuck that… I felt like running through a field singing.

"Annabeth, as your closest friend, I am happy for you. I am so glad that you found someone good for you. But I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want what happened your ex, Richard, happen again… cause I might just have to kill a bitch." She said with uttermost seriousness.

"Thalia, you don't think that I know that. Richard ran off with a fucking Aphrodite chick. I was fucking pissed as shit. But I'm over that. I try and not let it affect me, so why dwell on it. My motto is: hakuna matata…. You did watch that movie right?" I shook my head and focused on my drawing. It was of a heart with words coming out of it :

"_This heart, it beats, beats for only youMy heart is yours(My heart, it beats for you)This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)My heart is yours (My heart is yours)This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)"_

It's from my favorite Paramore song.

"Ok but I …"

"No… I'll be ok…. Plus I'll always have you right?"

"In a heartbeat!"

"Ok so now we just need to focus on you gittin some…. Maybe from that hot guy Luke who works at the theater." I, oh so subtly, hinted.

"hmmmm maybe but you know I don't like the term 'gittin some'… well until it actually happens that is." She looked down and grinned.

"So why don't you ask him out? Or just talk to him?"

"I will when I want too. But right now I've got to go cause I'm gonna be late for work." she gave me a quick hug and walked out the door.

Shaking my head, I put down my sketch and went into the kitchen. As I opened the fridge I could not help but think of Percy. Of how sweet and cute he is. I closed the fridge and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

You, know. Sometimes a good loooonnggg (and I mean LONG) shower is good for thinking. I thought about my past (Richard), Present (Percy), and future (Uhhh I don't know yet, hopefully whats in the present *wink).

After I got dressed, I called Percy and planned to meet him at the diner that was two train stops away from me ( and down the block at him). It was called "Lucky Joes". I got there first, so I snagged us a table at the window and ordered a coffee. I saw Percy come in and waved him down. He grinned, walking over to me wearing a pair of jeans and a nice gray shirt, that showed off his muscles very well might I add.

"Hey" I said as he neared.

"Hey yourself" he kissed me on the cheek, gave me a squeeze and sat down. "did u get anything?"

'Yea I already ordered….I uh didn't know what you wanted so…." I think my face was as red as the booth that my ass was planted on.

" you look really cute when you blush…. And its ok. Don't worry." he laughed for a bit. _So sexy_, I thought.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress said, dropping off my coffee.

"oh yeah…. Can I get the pancakes, scrambled eggs, and turkey bacon, with a coffee?"

"same here, axe the coffee" I said.

"thanks…. Ill take that…. PERCY!!!!!" she was shocked. But really pretty. I was jealous. She had red hair and green eyes, that had the most perfect eyeliner on.

"oh….uh… hey Rachel" he glanced at my face. I was SO confused. "Annabeth, this is ….umm my ex…. Rachel. Rachel this is my _gf_, Annabeth." If looks could kill, id be floating in the Hudson River by now.

"Oh hi."

"Hi"

"so I'm gonna go get your food" She left.

"I'm sorry bout that." he looked really apologetic.

"No its ok." we made small talk until Rachel came with our food. I just happened to notice how she leaned over EXTRA when she gave Percy his food, and just kind through mine at me. I was this close to being like ' listen her bitch, don't be made because he don't wanchu no more'. but I refrained. After a while, Percy had to go to the bathroom. As soon as he walked into the bathroom, _Rachel_ plopped down in his seat.

"um excuse me?" I tried to say very nicely. But really I wanted to rip this bitch's face out.

"Listen here, I just want to let you know that contrary to whatever you may think, Percy and I will be getting back together. See cause, your just his rebound." she sat back looking quite satisfied.

"unfortunate for you dear, I don't give two shits. Why? Probably because he's with me now. And not you. So what ever."

"We'll see". As I thought she was about to leave, she grabbed the honey, stood up and poured it…… on my head. I think I might have let out the biggest scream in the history of screams.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RACHEL?!?!?!" I looked up to see Percy standing there FUMING at Rachel.

* * *

Did u guys enjoy my reference to Paramore and The Lion King? You should try and see The Lion King the play….its AMAZING. Lol love you guys and see ya next time….. Idk when that is lol * mwah


	9. Without Doubt

Hey guys…. Iiiiii'MMMMMM BACK!!!! Yea thx for the replies…… they were um…. Interesting…. Some were very violent…. But hey im the same way so whateve….lol

Oh and sorry about the delays. A lot of stuff has been going on.. And I am so so sorry!!!

I don't own PJO but I wish I could

* * *

"YOU HEARD ME….. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!?!" he shouted as he hovered over Rachel. She stood frozen in on place with the look of pure fear plastered across her face. I could understand why she looked like that. Percy had the look of pure hate, and rage mixed in his face. I was scared FOR her.

"Uhhh Hi percy….." Rachel managed to get out. I just sat there with honey slowly pouring…no sliding down my head. I looked around and saw that EVERYONE was looking at us, not knowing whether to call the cops or not.

"Yea Bitch answer my fucking question" He emphasized his pissed tone by grabbing the honey container out of her hands, which made her stumble backwards.

'Percy just calm down." I stood and put a hand on his bicep. He looked down at me and I could see his face get automatically calmer. I nodded and led him out the door.

'Don't worry bitch… I'm going to get you back for this." He just felt the need to say before we got out of the door. It had started to pour outside so we stayed in the area. He dragged me to a Conway across the street and got me cleaned off and bought me a new shirt.

"I am so sorry about this Annabeth…. I really am" He said as he held me close and rocked me back and forth. We were standing right outside the store in the rain.

"Its ok Percy" I looked up at him, "Its not your fault you have a crazy stalker on your tail"

"I know but still I feel bad that this is my fault to begin with, nothing would have happened if I was by your side. I promise you that I will never let anything like that happen to you EVER ever again" He pulled my chin up and leaned down "Got it?"

" Yea I got it…. Now are u gonna kiss me or not?" He smirked and gave me my wish. It was heaven. We started off slowly, but things got really passionate after a couple minutes. Of course we had to break air. It was really hard breathing between my swollen lips. I looked at his eyes. They were BLEEDING with lust that probably mirrored my own eyes. "so do you want to come over?"

"If your up to it wise girl, then yea." He pulled away, grabbed my hand, threw me on his back and ran me home. When we got there, we started kissing again so it was kind of hard opening my door. But by the time we got in the elevator, I could tell that this wasn't going to last for long. We were all over each other. He was kissing on my neck and shoulders, nibbling on my ear, making me moan.

I basically undressed him in the elevator. When the elevator stopped, we ran to my apartment (Both quite … how should I put this…… not fully dressed). As soon as the door opened, he slammed me into the door and started attacking my neck. I think I would've came right there and then if I didn't attack his lips. He took my legs and threw them around his waist. Next thing I knew, we were in my room on my bed and he was taking off his shirt. I helped him with mines and threw it off. He attacked my mouth again and also my bra-clad breast.

"Under" I whispered. He growled in agreement and tore off my bra. He threw it somewhere in the dark abyss. He just stood there staring at my breasts. I was starting to feel a little self conscious and made to cover them with my arm. He looked into my eyes and what I saw in his made me gasp. There was so much lust, and hunger. I was getting wet just looking at them.

"Love, don't be shy. I love you just the way you are." He said with the most sincere, honest voice ever. I gasped at his confession and started to tear. He noticed and wiped the tears from my eyes with feather-like kisses. "Please don't cry."

"Stupid seaweed brain, the only reason I'm crying is because you said I love you." I giggled while hitting him the arm. He looked relieved and bent down to kiss me. I threw my legs around his waist and that caused friction. I whimpered and He growled. "Are we going to finish what we started or not?" I said as I uncovered my breasts.

I didn't even need an answer, just the way he attacked my chest was enough of an answer. I moaned and squirmed under him as he continued to torture me. I decided to take control. I flipped him over and started attacking his neck.

That's how it was for a while, us tossing and turning, taking off more and more clothes. He finally had me pinned down to the bed looking sexy as ever.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. I mean I had no reason to be afraid. I've had sex before but OH THE HEAVENS!!!! Percy had a big ol' member. I got ready for the pain as he slowly inched into me. I started crying the pain and Percy kissed away my tears. When he was all the way in, he waited so I could get used to him.

"Move" I said. He came completely out of me and slammed back in. He was amazing, taking it from slow to fast, soft to hard. When I came, I closed my eyes and saw fireworks. I screamed at the top of my lungs and collapsed. He came right after that and growled my name. He fell on top of me.

"OOFF!!!! SEAWEED BRAIN GET OFF OF ME!!! YOU ARE SO HEAVY!!!" I screamed in his ear while pushing him off of me. He just smiled and rolled us over so I was on top of him with the covers on. It was such a comfortable position that I was so close to falling asleep.

"I love you wise girl." He whispered into my blond hair. I looked at him through my bangs.

"I love you too seaweed brain." I whispered back as I got comfortable in my spot.

With him in my room, in my bad, naked, on me, I think that was the best sleep I have ever had. No matter what happens tomorrow or the next day, I will love this guy to the end of my days.

* * *

OK guys!!! Tell me what you think!!! That was my first sex scene. So yea. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I WILL DEFINETY TRY AND UPLOAD MORE OFTEN!!!!!

Oh and btw Conway is a store in New York and it is BOSS!!!!! I love that place!!!!!


	10. At Last My Love Has Come Along

Hey guys… sorry that this has taken so long… I had to do stuff for finals… ugh skool :-/ so glad that its finally over with… but ive been busy at home too…. Ugh… but im back with a new chapter…..

So yea! I love all the comments that I got.. They made my days so much better! And I would like to say thank you to all of those who added me to their favorites and alerts. You made me wanna cry… ^_^

I do not own PJO but ohhh would I love too….

* * *

PPOV

I woke up the next morning with the sun gleaming through the blinds and a mess of blond hair on my arm.

I looked down onto my version of sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, especially with the sun glowing around her basically. I nuzzled her hair and inhaled the scent of sex and strawberry shampoo. She rolled into her spot in my arm, something I like to call the nook. It was like she was made for that spot. I hugged her tight to my body and inhaled the scent of her hair once more.

I slipped out from under her and pulled on my boxers. I walked on into her kitchen and opened the fridge, deciding on what to eat. I pulled out some eggs and cheese. I wanted to make her something special for our first time. I made her a cheese omelet and a glass of OJ. I had just set the table when she walked out in my shirt.

"Uh….. Good morning. I uh thought that you would uh like some breakfast" I stammered while looking at my toes. She was silent for some time and I thought she hadn't heard me so I looked up. Only to find out that she had moved closer to him. He looked at her face, there were tears in her eyes. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked like she was about to burst into sobs.

"Thank you…..so much. No one has ever done anything even remotely this sweet for me. You are the best!" She said with a finish as she grabbed my hand and sat us down to eat. It was nice to just sit there and hold her hand while we ate. After a while we just started talking, asking questions about each other. I told her about my mom and Paul. She told me about her dad. I told her about Nico and Grover. She told me about Thalia and Clarisse. I had met Thalia before and she had met Nico. It wasn't anything new.

After we finished eating we went into the kitchen to clean up. She was leaning over to put the last of the dish in the dishwasher. Her petite bottom was in the air and looked delicious… I could see her back as the shirt fell. I put down the dishrag I had in my hand and walked over to her. I leaned over and put my hands on her hips. I could hear her gasping as our skin came into contact. I trailed kisses up and down her spine and at the base of her back. She stood up and turned around, leaving the dishwasher forgotten. She put her hands around my neck and attacked my lips. My hands wrapped up in her blond hair that flowed like a glorious river.

We kissed like their as no tomorrow. It as perfect. I could tell that her legs were giving so I lifted her up and put her on the counter. Her legs immediately wrapped around me. She pulled back long enough to pull of her shirt. I went to suck on her neck and chest. Just as we were getting really…. Uh, how would u say this in a nice way…. Riled up, the phone rang.

"Let them leave a message" I groaned.

"We should probably stop" she said with a moan.

"Fine" I said as I lifted her off and put her down gently. I went to the bathroom quickly after to uh…. Relieve myself.

"Hey do u wanna go out tonight? Maybe see a movie or something?" she said to me when I got out of there. She was curled up on the couch with a mug of coffee.

"Yea sure. Let me just run back to my place real quick so I can get a fresh pair of clothes and get some work done." she nodded at me while I said this. _She is so sexy_, I thought. "great so pick you up around seven?"

"That'd be great." she stood up and walked to me. "you know, seaweed brain, you're a lot of fun." she wrapped her arms around me.

"you too wise girl, but I have a question… how'd u get seaweed brain?" I said into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her laughing into my chest.

"well I figured that since your dad is Poseidon, ya know…." she shrugged, "it just fits."

"ha-ha.. That's funny cause that's how I came up with wise girl…" I laughed into her hair.

"well…" she said as she pulled away, "that is funny. Now, you better go and dress so you wont be late picking me up."

"Yea yea. I wont be late" I said as I walked into the room, "But I will need my shirt back"

"oo I forgot about that.. Here." she chuckled and shook her head.

Five minutes later, I came back to find her back to curling up on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I snorted lightly… that was a fail, she still heard me.

"What? I love these movies… don't judge me" she said without even turning her head from the screen.

"Ha.. Ok I won't judge….. But I'll guess I'll see you later wise girl." I bent over the couch back to kiss her on the head but she turned and made out with me for a good five minutes. Then she turned back to the TV like nothing happened.

"Bye Seaweed Brain… text me when your almost here."

"ok" and with that, I left a better, happier…. Hornier person.

APOV

When he left, I watched Harry Potter for a couple more minutes then got up and took a shower. While I was in the shower, I couldn't help but think of Percy and how lucky I was. I mean, sure things moved faster than I had expected….. But hey….. It was worth it.

I got out of the shower and paddled over into my room to change. He was wonderful and sweet and charming and goodness he was Sexy… no doubt about it. I just can't believe that he picked me to go with. I mean I'm not insecure or anything…. I am hot but still dammit, he was a God.

I pulled on my jeans, an aeropastle shirt and my boots. I decided to go over to Thalia's and talk about what happened. I grabbed my purse, my phone and walked out. I walked down the three blocks we had between us, thinking about me and Percy. Ugh… I hate being this obsessed about a guy.

When I got to Thalia's I heard laughing inside. I stood there and wondered what was going on in there. I knocked on the door and her say "coming". She opened the door and just stared at me for a moment.

"Hey Annabeth" she sounded weird almost nervous.

"Hey.. I was wondering if you were free for lunch or something.."

"Uh yea but can you come in really quick?" she moved out of the way and let me in. when I walked in I saw Nico… on her couch… I mean, he was just sitting there. And yes… he was fully clothed, so the possibility of them doing something is low.

"Hey Annabeth…" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Nico"

"Annabeth, me and Nico were just hanging around talking."

"that's cool. Um… I was just coming around to say hi anyway."

"Well I was just about to leave so you girls have fun…. Thalia, I'll talk to you later. Bye guys." He said as he walked out of Thalia's apartment.

"I'm sorry Thal… I really didn't mean to cock-block you like that. I just came to talk to you about something…."

"UGH…. Its ok….. So what's up?" she flopped down on her couch.

"I might have done something that you wouldn't be proud of… I mean you wouldn't want me to do…" I mumbled.

"Just spit it out A I don't have enough patience for this…."She said as she ran her fingers through her raven black hair.

"I ugh… kinda…. Uhg. So me and Percy went to eat at that diner near my house and e saw his ex working there. So he goes to the bathroom and she goes all ape shit and decides to pour syrup or something on my head. Percy comes back flips about five shits, I calm him down and we go to Conway and clean up and he gets me a new shirt. So it starts raining and we are making out. And he came over… and we had sex….." I trailed off. Her face was scary.

"YOU DID WHAT? A, what happened to 'ill be careful'."

"I was careful and I know things are going fast but…"

"WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE POSSIBLY HAPPENED? DON'T TELL ME … I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." she cut me off an shouted.

"you need to calm down… I know that its only been like two weeks since me and percy started dating but I know with my heart that I love him…. And no matter how mad you get… I always will. So you should be happy… I'm over Luke I've moved on." I let that sink in before I looked up at Thalia. She looked like a mix between anger, shock and happiness.

"ANNABETH… that is great! I'm really really happy for you."

"thank you…. Now can we go get lunch?"

She laughed and told me to wait while she got her things. When she was ready, we walked out and into the city, arm in arm, black and blond. Complete opposites but I lover like a sister.

Thanks guys… I love writing this story for you…. It makes me feel like I have a purpose lol. See ya next time !

* * *

Check out aangismyhomie's stories… she is my best friend and I love her stuff…

Link:.net/u/1897551/

' You run girls like a track star, but I'm more like a NASCAR blowin it back at ya'


	11. My Girl

Hey guys sorry for the looooooooooong break! ive been so busy moving back to school and everything.. not mention MAJOR writers block! OMG! have any of you read Red Pyramid... SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOODDDD! but anyway here ya go!

Heres to a less curse filled chapter!

I do not own Percy Jackson.. but yea we would make shmexy babies!

* * *

APOV

I just got back from hanging out with Thalia. It was so fun. When I'm with her it's like I don't even have to think about what I'm doing it just comes naturally. Guess that's what happens when people are friends for so long.

My inner thought process was interrupted by my phone ringing.

_Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
to bury the castle, bury the castle  
well go get your shovel_

_Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
to bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba_

I looked at the screen and smiled at myself.

"I guess u couldn't stay away from me that long" I smirked.

"Oh please Wise girl, it's been a couple hours" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yea yea," I admitted, "so anyway what's up? Are we still on for tonight?"

"You know it! Come on I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I know! But what can I say maybe seaweed is actually starting to think for once"

"Yeah right. So listen I'll get you at six thirty ok?"

I looked at my watch: 4:00. "Sure that sounds fine! See ya later seaweed!"

"Ha ha! See ya Wise!" with that we hung up.

I took a shower and washed my hair. I went to my closet to pick something out. I decided since we were going to a movie and possibly dinner, I should go a little casual. I decided on simple pair of black jeans, a pair of jimmy chooooooooooo's and a flowy purple top. I did my hair in lose curls around my face. I put on light lipstick and purple eye shadow to make my grey eyes pop.

I looked at the clock: 6:00. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked good, not that I'm self centered or something... But come on I'm not blind either.

I went down to sit on the couch and flipped absently through the channels as I waited for Percy. I left the channel on a rerun of Glee as I got my purse ready. As soon as i reached the living room, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and smiled: 6:30 on the dot.

I walked to the mirror next to the door and made sure i looked good. I opened and my jaw almost dropped.

There was Percy dressed in a fitted white button down with grey jeans. His hair was tousled and sexy just the way that I like it. He was checking me out just the same way I was to him.

"See something you like?" I smirked.

"Oh please you were checking me out too, don't deny It." he smirked too.

"Whatever" I chuckled.

"So you ready to go? The movie starts at seven thirty-five."

"Yea let me just grab my bag and a coat. Come in" I moved out of the way.

Seeing Percy in my apartment made me feel a pulling in my chest. It just looked so right, seeing him among my personal things. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I went to go grab my things. I didn't even hear Percy come up behind me. I turned, he was so close to me... and he smelled so good. Like salt water and sea air. It made me feel like I was at sea right now.

"Sorry wise girl! I didn't mean to scare you... I was just telling you we should get going if we want to get to the movie theater in time."

"Umm ye...yea... um yea let's go" I said trying to ignore the fire that was igniting in my body.

We took a cab to the theatre, talking and laughing the entire way. When we got there, Percy paid and helped me out of the car.

"May I accompany you ma lady?" offering me his arm

"Why yes my good man!" I hooked my arm with his. We laughed and walked in. the movie was great! It was a dance movie called Step Up 3D. I love dance movies to begin with! As Percy and I left the theatre, we decided to go to dinner. We walked to the T.G.I Fridays near the theatre. We got a table and ordered our drinks. Me a long island ice tea, him a beer.

"so I guess this is our official first date" he said. I looked at him incredulously.

"I guess so." I smiled.

"So how am I doing so far?" he leaned back getting comfortable in our corner booth.

"Eh... ok I guess ha-ha"

"Really?" he said as he enticed me with his piercing green eyes.

I was so mesmerized by him that I had to force my eyes to the waiter who had cleared his throat and asked if we wanted refills. I looked down at my hands on the table as he did so. When it was quiet once again at the table, I chanced looking up at him. He was focusing on me. You could see that mix of emotions through his eyes. I felt a weird mix of fear and lust as I looked at him. I looked back at my hands. I could feel him get up and sit next to me at the booth. His arm wrapped around me and pulled me to him. It felt… safe and familiar, like it was supposed to be there.

"So… can you tell me something about yourself?" he said as he played with a piece of my hair.

"Well…. You know nothing special. It's been me and my dad you know because my mom is a goddess and all."

"Yea I guess" he said as he chuckled. "I could relate. It's been me and my mom for most of my life, until I met my dad. But onto newer things…. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea go ahead." I said playing with his shirt buttons.

"Ok well this might be a little awkward but... um… I've been noticing some things and ... um does this feel right to you? Like it was supposed to happen or something?" he finished awkwardly.

I looked up at his face and wanted to take a picture. There he was just looking down at the table with his face gleaming bright red. I put my hand on the side of his face and his eyes flashed to mine.

"I don't care what anyone says or does. This feels right and natural. Fuck everyone else's thoughts. They mean nothing to me. But you… "I was cut off by his lips on mine. There was so much poured into that kiss: lust, openness, gentle, firm, everything. When we pulled away from each other, he leaned his forehead on my temple and whispered something that made my heart flutter like a thousand butterflies:

"My Girl"

* * *

hope you guys liked it!I will try and add more to the story asap... probably percys view next time! I hope your school is going good so far bleh!

anyway till nextime!

Love YA


	12. Let Me Explain

Hey guys! I know i know! Its been a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME! things have been stressful... life, school, boys... the usuall... but i really really missed you guys! :'-(

Soooooo here are some things...

1. some of you have been confused in whether i like Harry Potter or not... I LOVE HARRY POTTER! THEY ARE MY LIFE!

2. This story is really complex... it takes me being the none organized person i am a couple days to write the story sooo PLZ BEAR WITH ME!

3. some of you think i have some sort of vendetta against Rachel... i think she is a nece person... i guess... idk... lol

4. they are not... repeat.. NOT sixteen... they are atleast in their twenties...

5. ive said it before and ill say it again... if you dont like the story or the way i am writing it... you have two options... write your own... or back off and enjoy

So anyway... i love all of you! I do not own PJO but the things i would do to him including whipped cream... ;-)

* * *

PPOV

I as we sat there, I told her the only thing that could show her how I felt without creeping her out… I hope.

"My Girl"

Yea I know. It sounds creepy but its annabeth, she makes me feel the need to be creepy. Ok that didn't come out well.

She pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes… I could tell that there were tears in her eyes. I dodnt know why until she started speaking.

"Percy….I… I don't even kknow what to say" she looked like she just won a million dollars.

"Yeah.. it might sound a little creepy but it is how…" I got cut off by her lips. She attacked me rough, but sweet.

"Never doubt anything" She whispered.

I looked at her with such radiance and joy. I wonder where this one girl was my whole life.

APOV

I cant believe that just happened. As he looked at me, I couldn't help but smile. It was such a great way to start our relationship. Soon, our waiter came back with our food and we started eating. During, we talked about us and ourselves. Soon, the check was paid, and we were out the door.

As we walked, I was thinking about my life and where it is now. So many rhings that have changed for the better.

"Shit!" He exclaimed all of a sudden.

"what is it ?" I stopped walking. That was really weird. People just don't shout out shit for no reason.

"I left something at Nico's house. And I really need it. " he looked over at me "do you mind if we make a detour.

I pretended to think about it. He looked like he was going to pee on himself.

"Yea Ill go"

PPOV

The walk to nico's place was fun. Annabeth wasn't one of those girls who would go with a guy somewhere and act like it was a favor. She stuck it out and made the walk more enjoyable for the both of us. We talked and laughed. She told me some funny stories about her and her dad. I told her about mom's blue pancakes. It was really fun.

I didn't even know when we got to Nico's. the time just flew by. We got in the elevator and walked to Nico's appartment. I already had a spare key because he was always locking himself out of his appartment or whatever. When I opened the door, annabeth looked hesitant.

"Arent you coming?"

"I don't know… I mean this is his place and…."

"Oh hush! Nico adores you" I held out my hand "Now come on".

She took my hand and we walked into his place. I tried to remember where I left my ipod. And then remembered it was in the living room. As I walked towards the living room, I heard sounds from Nico's room. It sounded like he was… having company over. I just chuckled and shoke my head.

"What?" annabeth asked.

"Its Nothing" I said as I honed in on my ipod. I let go of her hand, already missing its warmth and smallness, and went to grab it. That's when I saw what was on the couches.

"This is rachel's bag" I said picking up the brown bag.

"Are you sure? I mean, girls can have the same bag im sure" she chuckled.

"No, im absolutely positive. Here is the place where my pen exploded on it by accident. Then when we tried washing it out it turned out that this spot will always be darker then the rest" I said pointing to it and showing it to her.

" Oh well that's …" She got cut off. Why? Because that's when we heard her voice. The same voice that used to talk to me for hours on end. The voice that told me she loved me. The voice that fucked with my heart, stepped on it, ripped it, and threw it away.

"OH YEAH OH YEAH! COME ON GIVE IT TO ME BABY! OH FUCK ! COME ON GIVE IT TO ME NICO! OH YES OH YES!"

My blood was boiling! I cant believe this shit! My best friend and ex girlfriend… really…. Really…. Annabeth turned to look at me with a horrid expression on her face.

"Percy… Percy come on let's go." She started puling me to the door. But that's when Rachel decided to talk… YET AGAIN!

"OH YEAH! YOU LIKE THAT! HUH BABY! YOU LIKE THAT! OH GOODNESS! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!"

That's when I lost it. I yanked my arm out of annabeths grip and stormed over to Nico's room door, with annabeth oon my tail. When I got there I kicked it open. And what do I see…. My Best friend/cousin taking my ex-girlfriend… FULL ON DOGGY STYLE!

"PERCY!" Nico and rachel exclaimed. Nico pushed off of Rachel and wrapped a sheet around him. "Dude… listen… I can explain!"

I didn't even wait for an explanation.. I just pulled my fist back and let it go. As soon as he hit the floor, I started speaking.

"I can't believe you man! After all the shyt that we have been through together…. REALLY DUDE!"

"And you Little Miss Fuck Everybody… I hope you rot in hell!"

With that, I turned on my heel and stormed out, followed by annabeth. I went upstairs to my floor and stormed (more like crashed) into my house and sat on the couch. Annabeth closed the door behind us and walked over to the couch that I was on and sat there, waiting for me to talk.

"Listen, im sorry I brought you into all of this… it was really unnesacary…. And I am sorry"I sighed, closing my eyes and running my hand thruough my hair.

My eyes were still closed when I felt the couch move. Thinking that she was leaving, I leaned all the way back in the couch. Next thing I feel is a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, legs straddling me, and a kiss on the forehead. I open my eyes and come face to face with annabeth. She had a look of sorrow on her gorgeous face.

"Percy" She out her hands on the sides of my face "I am so sorry you had to see that. Noone deserves that at all"

I sighed. "Its ok, I guess. Its just that….. he's my best friend AND cousin…. I wouldve thought that he wouldve understood how I felt about her. But apparently not…"

"Hey… if he did it for a reason… you have to atleast… talk to him… like you said he is your bestfriend and cousin… you cant let everything you guys have been through just go down the drain just like that." She had a point. As much as I was pissed with what he did, he is family.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow" I said putting my face in the crook of her neck. I blew little kisses all over her collarbone. " Thanks for this. I'm never really good with emotions."

"No problem. That's what im here for... among other things." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I chuckled. " Yeah about that…" I trailed off, grabbing the back of her head, exposing her neck and sucking on it.

"Perrrrrrrrcyyyyyy.." She giggled and pushed off and away from me. "I don't think we could just sit and chill without it escalating"

"I accept that challenge" I said yanking her down and grabbing the remote. I turned on the tv, took off our shoes and settled in to watch some tv with my girl.

* * *

HEY! yea... its me again! i hope you guys liked it... i was kinda iffy about this chapter...

Listen to this song- Heels Over Head By Boys Like Girls 3 them!


	13. Ohana Means Family

Ok ok I know…. Its been a really REALLY long time. I love all of you guys. It's just… ugh I don't even know how to explain… I want to say I am sooo sorry to you guys… I really amL I hope you forgive me.

So anyway I want to say thanks to those of you who kicked my but back into shape lol.

I don't own PJO but we all know that I wish I did

APOV

I guess I must have fallen asleep after a while because I woke up wrapped in a blanket in his bed. I stretched and looked around the room looking for the mastermind behind this.

"Hmmm.. That's weird." I murmured. I got up and wandered out into the hall. I heard a sound coming from the living room. As I turned the corner, I first saw his feet hanging of the edge of the couch. As I walked closer, I now saw that he was shirtless on the couch with a blanket thrown over him.

"awwwww…" I cooed to myself. I didn't want to disturb him. So I decided to write him a note before I left. I looked around for some paper and a pen. It was harder than it seemed because Percy is kind of a slob, but not to the point to where its noticeable. When I found the things I needed, I saw a picture. It was of Nico and Percy in front of the Empire State Building. They looked… so happy and carefree. It made my heart crumble at the fact that one girl got in between them. One that deserved neither of them. I quickly wrote my note to Percy and went to leave. When I opened the door, it looked like someone was trying to knock at the same time.

"Oh! Uh.. H..h…hey… anna…Annabeth" Nico glanced at the ground, too guilty to look me in the eyes.

" Heyyy Nico" I could feel the awkwardness in the air. " uhh here to see Percy?"

"Uh.. Yeah ya know… trying to talk to him about ….what happened."

I thought about this for a couple seconds.I stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind me.

"Listen Nico. You know your cousin and I don't think talking to him right as he has woken up is going to help. Plus, I wanna grab a coffee.. Walk and talk?" I offered with a half smile.

"uh.. I guess your right" we headed into the elevator. The amount of awkwardness in the confined space was unbearable. I was slowly suffocating. When the doors opened, it took everything within me to not take a deep breath of fresh air. We walked down the street to a little coffee place and grabbed a table. When the waiter came over we placed our orders. The tension was still there. I decided to break it.

" Ok… so….I know that this is not really my place or any of my business…. Especially since I just met you. But do you want to talk about it?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"Yeah… but can I ask a favor?" he asked shyly. The waiter dropped off our drinks.

"of course what is it?"

"Can I explain and then you can decided after I'm done to judge me?" I nodded. "well this is honestly the first time this has happened. Percy is my best friend, I would never do something like this to him on purpose. Well…. Here let me start over again. I've never liked Rachel. I never had any intention of going after her or getting with her or anything. When she broke his heart, I saw what she did to him and I hated her even more and got that out by calling her names like whore and slut and stuff like that. Then I was at this birthday party for a friend that I didn't even know Rachel knew. I saw her flirting with some dude and got so angry that I went up to her and screamed slut in her face. I felt I had to apologize afterward so I pulled her aside. One moment, we are arguing over stupid shit. Next, we are playing tonsil hockey in a corner. When I realized what I was doing and who I was doing it with, I left the party. The other night, I was getting shit faced with friends at a bar blowing off steam after work, when she walks over and throws herself at me. I swear I didn't know who she was then, probably was too drunk. But anyway, one thing led to another, and when we woke up in the morning, I did what any guy in my place did, I blamed her and tried to kick her out. But of course Rachel, being Rachel, was being ever so persistent about pissing me off, that I had to shut her up. And in my hung over brain with me being naked , that only meant shoving my uh junk down her throat. I was going to tell Percy the night he caught us.. But as you can see… plans got diverted."

There was silence. Nico fiddled with his drank and I drank. When I spoke, I made sure to look at Nico.

" Just tell him what you just told me. He's family… no matter what family does, they are there for each other come hell or highwater. Even if he gets mad and says some stupid crap, at least you know in your heart that you let him know the truth."

Nico took that in and didn't meet my gaze for a while. When he did, I wanted to hug him. He looked so lost and confused, in so much pain. His black eyes were getting glassy, showing the fact that he was hiding his tears.

"I don't want to lose him Annabeth. He is the only family that I have left. I already lost my sister, I can't lose him either." He whispered quietly to me, sounding like a little boy who lost his puppy.

Holding back a sob, I grabbed onto his hand and looked him dead in the eye.

"I swear on my life, You won't be losing anybody, especially not Percy. Now, if you are finished with that, I think its time for some family time."

"I can't do this" Nico said as we stepped off of the elevator onto Percy's floor.

We had just walked back from the coffee shop, and the minute we stepped foot into the building Nico has been having mini heart palpitations at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Yes you can and you will, even if I have to drag you in there myself. I don't like people fighting and this will be fixed." I met his eyes head on and glared at him. He glared back, probably trying to get me to back down. As if.

"Fine" ,He gave in, looking down at the floor.

Victory smirk in place, I went over and was about to knock on the door, when it opened.

"Hey Wise Girl, who are you out here talking …" Percy started off, until he saw Nico. I swear on all my life, that is a face I never want to see. To see Percy, the nicest stupidest hottest kid around, give someone that death glare made me want to curl up and die. I knew what he was about to say before he even said it.

"I know what your thinking, but Nico came to talk. And you were sleeping so I went to talk to him instead." I said putting my hands on his chest to calm him down. Such a fine chest, I wonder how chocolate would taste on them?

" What did you do Nico? Did you fuck her too? couldn't get enough of one girl, had to get my new one too?" Percy spat out with disgust. I think my mouth must have hit the floor on that one. WHAT THE FUCK! I looked over at Nico who was glaring at the floor in the hallway like he was trying figure out the derivative of wood.

" PERSEUS MOTHER FUCKING JACKSON I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR COUSIN LIKE THAT! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO GO INSIDE, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK HE HAS TO SAY OR SO HELP ME GODS!" I yelled at him. He looked over at me with his eyebrows in his hairline. Nico looked like he was about to piss his pants. I pointed into the apartment to show both males I was very serious.

"Hmph Fine." Percy grunted and marched back into the apartment, leaving me and Nico in the hallway. Nico was still staring at me like he was going to pee, so I pointed him in the same direction too. He went in and I followed closing the door behind all three of us. I walked into the living room to see the two boys sitting across from each other, Percy on the lazy boy, Nico on the love seat.

"Well now that I finally got you two idiots together this is what is going to happen." I stated as I took a seat on the sofa between them. "Nico, you are going to explain to Percy what you explained to me and don't even think about cutting out. Percy, you are not going to say a word until he is finished saying what he has to say or there will be consequences that you wont like."

"Like what?" Percy looked at me smugly. You cocky bitch, you are so lucky I like you.

"Like sex. And you can forget about sleeping in the same bed together." I sat back and crossed my arms, purposely making my chest look slightly bigger. Percy glanced down and gulped loudly.

"Okay Okay I give. I wont say a word."

"Good boy. Nico you can start."

"uhh.. Ok thanks Annabeth. Well here goes…" and Nico told Percy exactly what he told me in the coffee shop, like I told him to. He even told him things that I didn't know. Like the name of the friend that threw the party, and how Rachel had called him Percy while they were having drunk sex. The only other time they had sex that he fully remembers was the one we interrupted. "And I swear that is the whole truth, you know me better than anyone, you could tell if I was lying." he finished off.

Percy sat so still for a long time, looking at a point he had found over Nico's shoulder during the story. He said nothing, I don't think he blinked. The only way we could tell that he was alive was by him breathing.

"Percy… Percy. Say something to him, he is your cousin. You heard his story and now he needs to know what you are going to do" I said, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed his body and looked up at me. We made and held eye contact for a while, when h e finally nodded.

"I don't know man, I heard what you said and all but still. You are my cousin, I tell you everything. Literally. And to see you do this kills me. It's not even the fact that you did, it's the fact that you did it with her not once but twice! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND I CANT EVEN TRUST YOU TO MAKE A GOOD FUCKING DECISION. Nah man, not cool at all. Bu you know what, this is the first time that something like this has happened to me. I mean I know Rachel cheated on me, but it just hurts now cause your family. But you know what, as weird as this is going to sound, I can't really picture you not in my life. You are important to me and I can't lose that. That does not mean im going to trust you again… but that also doesn't mean we can't be friends." Percy finished off. Nico couldn't find the strength in him to hide his tears this time, they were freely flowing down his cheeks as he looked up at his older cousin. Feeling like an intruder, I went to the kitchen to give them their alone time. I wish I had a sibling that I could do this with, I mean I have Thalia but she really isn't blood related to me, so its different. I sighed, enough with the sad thoughts, let's see if I can make some food.

Raiding Percy's kitchen, I decided to make some mac and cheese, considering the fact that it was almost lunch time.

As I was turned around filling the pot with water, I felt two hands on my waist.

"Thank you" Percy whispered. I could feel his lips on my ear as he said it. I smiled knowing he could see it and nodded my head. "What are you making?"

"I'm making mac and cheese because I'm hungry and so must you guys." I turned as Nico walked into the kitchen. We made eye contact and he gave me the brightest smile that I could only ever imagine being on his face. I grinned back.

"Well I am, Nico you up for some grub?"

"Yeah man, I could chow."

I chuckled and shook my head. Boys,,, one minute they could hate each other, the next it was like nothing even happened. My phone rang, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Hello?" I said as I finished what I was doing before the boys distracted me.

"Hey A, its me Thalia."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to check if you were still alive, I haven't heard from you since the other day!" I could almost hear her smirking through the phone.

"Sorry I've been.. Helping Percy out with some family stuff.. But we are done now, I'm making mac and cheese if you wanna come hang out?" I looked at Percy to see if this was ok with him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, ill be over in a few. What's his address?"

I gave the address to her and hung up the phone. The pot was on the stove starting to boil, I went over and poured in the macaroni. I turned around for a second and when I turned back around, they were done.

"That is impossible" I muttered to myself.

"What's impossible, wise girl?" I turned to see Percy leaning against the fridge with a smug smile on his face. Narrowing my eyes at him, I sized him up.

"You did this didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"Don't you 'did what' me Percy? You somehow made this happen" I said, I was sure of it.

"Now wise girl, how could I have done that when I was standing all the way over here?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Fine, don't tell me, but remember those consequences I told you of before/ consider them in full power now" I turned back to the macaroni and heard Nico bust a gut laughing.

"Man you are screwed! You are so whipped I can already see it!" Nico laughed.

"Dude shut up and go watch tv or something." Percy grunted. I heard Nico's feet shuffling into the living room. Moments later, I heard the sounds of a football game floating through the doorway.

"Wise girl…. Annabeth…"Percy pestered getting closer and closer to me, while I was finishing up the mac and cheese. Just hold your ground Annabeth, he'll do what you want soon. "Ok.. I'll tell you."

I turned around with a smirk, "Now who is a good boy?" I joked.

Choosing to ignore me, he continued. "You know im the son of Poseidon… well that gave me powers. I can manipulate water with my mind."

" Whoa" was the genius response I could think of.

"Yeah, whoa" he chuckled. Then he got serious and looked me in the eye, "Does that make things weird?"

"No stupid! Why would that weird me out? We are both kids of gods and goddesses… that is enough to creep someone out. I like the fact that you shared it with me, even though I threatened to withhold from sex," I chuckled giving him a smirk.

"Well that can be remedied..," he said while smashing our lips together. I don't know how long we made out for, but thank goodness I turned off the stove.

* * *

Here ya go guys! I promise i will try my best to upload more often now!

_Ohana means Family and Family means no one gets left behind... or forgotten _- Stitch


	14. Chapter 14 Preview

AN: I am sooooo soooo sorry. Stuff has just kinda been stacking up around me. I have work a full school schedule and other things to think about too now. But thank you guys so much for reading my story and favoriting it! I never though this many people would like it but im glad you guys do!

APOV

Percy's lips felt like sky pillows. They were so soft and you just wanted to lay on them all day. I felt like I was in a daze, kissing him in the kitchen. But I still heard a distinct bell in the background.

"Ayo love birds! Is somebody gonna get the door?" Nico shouted.

Percy pulled back for a moment so we could catch our breath. "Get it yourself, you practically live here bitch!"

As Nico went to open the door, Percy went to work on my neck. Sucking, nibbling, and biting, it all felt so good. I started moaning as he found my spot, right where my neck met my ear. I felt him glide up my ear with his nose and lick my ear.

"You might not wanna moan so loud, Wise Girl, save that sexy voice for later" He whispered before kissing me on the lips.

Hearing Thalia and Nico talking and walking toward the kitchen, I guess Percy decided to pull away. Before I could start whimpering, he grabbed a handful of my ass and said "Later"

Grabbing him by the back of the head and giving him a quick hickey, I whispered the same. We both let go of each other to straighten ourselves. Just in time too, because as soon as we were decent, Thalia and Nico bursted in.

"Are you done? Really Percy I thought you lasted longer than that?" Nico smirked looking over at his cousin. Thalia looked over at me with a raised brow and I blushed reheating the macaroni.

"Dude, I last longer than you and we both know it. Always have, always will." Percy smirked.

"Ok, Ok enough you two" Thalia interrupted before Nico could say anthing back. _Thalia to the rescue_, I thought. "What are we doing today?" she said clapping her hands.

**This is just a preview. Ill try to hace the rest up later**


End file.
